Of Pirates and Fairies
by Lavamad
Summary: It's not over till the Pirate walks the plank... or the Fairy throws him off the boat. James decides its easier to leave Lily rather than tell her his greatest fear. LJ. One shot. Slightly AU


**Disclaimer: **I'm really not JK honest therefore not mine.

_**A note from me: **I realise it has been a while and I don't have anyone to blame, but me, heh. __So, I've finally finished this, since its been lying around for a while, also this is a little longer than most of my one shots. __Anyway I hope you enjoy._

_And as always please Read and Review_

**Of Pirates and Fairies** a.k.a **Tinkerbelles Afair with Capitan Hook** ( I really needed to put that down)

She had thought before that it was a bad idea to take her son to the theatre, but she had nevertheless, and now, as they reached their seats she would have to try to contain a five year old from jumping out of his place to wreak havoc on the other people in the balcony they were sitting in. Unusually, and unbelievably she was wrong. Little James Potter had taken a sugar quill and watched the showing of Peter Pan, quietly and somewhat intently.

After the show James Potter hid behind his mother's skirts as she talked to other 'old' people, he was sleepy as a five year old would be. He yawned and was spotted by a woman who was talking to his mother and she cooed at him. He hated women who cooed at him, so he clung onto his mother's leg burying his face into her, as her hand ruffled his messy hair.

"Five minutes darling," she said softly, picking him up as he yawned again, and placed his head on her shoulder.

He watched a curly, red haired girl run around her father, he wondered why she had a daddy and he didn't, well he did have a daddy but he never saw his daddy. Then he wondered if daddies had the girls and mummies had the boys, but then a woman with red hair like the little girls came over to them with another girl smiled at them and gave them candy.

James didn't know much but he knew his daddy wasn't a normal daddy, his daddy worked and worked and didn't come home until he was tired.

"You spoil him," Marigold Chaplain said ruefully.

"Yes well some of us were only able to have one child," Kathleen said softly to the mother of eight, "and since my husband is rarely at home, I have to dote on someone. I best be off," she smiled at them, "It was nice to see you all."

…

Kathleen was laying her son down in his bed as he opened his eyes, "Mummy," he yawned. "You know what I wanna be when I grow up?"

"It's want to darling. And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A pirate," James said sleepily.

"Captain Hook?" his mother asked half scowling at her son.

"No," he giggled, "I want to be a good pirate that kills the bad pirate and saves the pretty girls."

"Oh you do, do you?" his mother asked as she tucked him in. "You don't want to be a Quidditch player or a famous Auror or a Healer or someone who works in the ministry?"

"No I want to be a pirate," James said simply, "And there would be no baddie pirates left and all the pretty girls would be safe, and I'd marry a pretty pirate girl and have a parrot," James mumbled, "Mummy can I have a parrot? A talking one?"

Kathleen laughed softly at her son, "Maybe, if you're a good boy," she replied stroking his hair as he fell asleep, "Goodnight sweetie," she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the forehead turning the light off.

"Night mummy," James replied as his mother closed the door.

An hour past and James didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep, and so he got out of his bed and grabbed his favourite teddy from the end of his bed and went to his mother's room.

"Mummy," he said quietly into the room listening for movement from his mother, nothing. So James climbed up onto the bed, and curled up next to her, "I'm going to be your good pirate," he whispered as his mothers arm slipped around him and his teddy, now named Captain Teddy.

As James fell asleep in her arms, Kathleen let a tear drop onto her pillow, her pirate would grow up one day, but until that day he would be hers and hers only. Even if it meant what she feared she would make sure her pirate was safe and loved, if only loved by her.

…

Lily was bouncing up and down on her bed as she waited for her sister to finish brushing her teeth so that they could go to bed.

"Honey, stop bouncing on the bed, you'll break it," her father said as he came into the room, and she stopped.

"Sorry daddy."

He smiled at her, "Petunia get a move on," he shouted as an eight year old blonde came into the room.

"Daddy," Lily said now sitting on her bed, "When I grow up can I be a faerie?"

"Faeries aren't real Lily," Petunia said climbing into her bed.

"They are too!" Lily pouted, "Aren't they daddy?"

"I don't know honey I've never seen a faerie. Now lie down."

"Mummy?" Lily said as her mother came into the room. "When I grow up can I be a faerie?"

Loral smiled at her daughter, "You can be whatever you want," she said placing a glass of water beside each of her daughters' beds.

"And I want to marry a pirate," Lily said sleepily, "Yea a nice pirate, not like Captain Hook, but a goodie pirate."

Petunia scoffed, "They're make believe Lily."

"Well I'll make believe I'm a faerie then and I'll marry a pirate."

"Goodnight girls," her mother said from the door, "Sleep tight," she whispered and shut off the light.

"Faeries and pirates aren't real," Petunia whispered into the dark.

"They are too, just you wait!" Lily whispered, "The tooth faerie is real I've seen her!"

"That's mummy."

"Mummy's a faerie?"

"No, Lily. Mummy is not a faerie now go to sleep before I scream and tell mummy you jumped on me."

Lily didn't go to sleep but she fell silent, she didn't know why but she didn't want to believe faeries and pirates weren't real. Her sister was just saying that to be mean.

Petunia was always mean to her, as soon as she was eleven Petunia would get her own room. Lily smiled, and then life would be brilliant.

Only, what Lily didn't know was that during the summer that Lily was eleven she would receive a letter and a knock on the door that would change her life forever, and not only prove that faeries were real, but perhaps sexy pirates were real.

Although she never was quiet sure what "sexy" was until the age of thirteen, she still believed that one day she would marry a pirate.

…

_**15 years later**_

"Penny I don't see why you're forcing me to go," Lily mumbled, sifting through another rack of dresses "After all he'll be there. There just aren't fairy-like dresses _anywhere!_"

"I'm telling you he dumped you because he was afraid of something, and you won't know who he is anyway" Penny said, being _useful_ and sitting on a chair behind, occasionally commenting on the dresses Lily pulled out. "God no, put it back. Although," she added thoughtfully, "Petunia might be able to pull that off, for evil step sister."

"Har, har," Lily said glaring at her, "What the hell would he be afraid of though? I mean it's not like I was asking him to marry me tomorrow and have his children, not that I would have minded. All I did was ask why he didn't want us to move in together and he breaks up with me," Lily started her rant for the day about James Potter, the man to whom she had given her heart, only to have it thrown away.

"What about that one?" Penny said point to a green dress in the on sale rack.

Lily looked at it and took it off the rack, "Won't it be obvious it's me?"

"No, you forget your mask changes not only your eye colour but your hair colour," Penny pointed out, "Now can you hurry up and try it on, we don't have all day, the party is tonight you know."

…

"Mum its, OW, too tight. If I bend over they're going to rip." James said pulling off the trousers.

"James I don't know how they can be too small, you bought them last year," Mrs. Potter said looking through the cupboard for more trousers.

"Well the boots fit, and the shirt, and I've always kept the whole outfit together," James said pausing, "I'll kill him, ooh Sirius is so dead," James mumbled to himself. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"James?" his mother said to an empty room, "I've found them," she sighed. Her baby boy had grown up, almost a year ago she thought she had lost him to a woman, but now she had lost him to his own fears, whatever they were. He who used to be a bundle of energy was now a shell, a cold empty shell because of those fears, and he only ever came home when his father was out.

She watched James walk around in the hall way, before smiling, "They were under," she started before noticing that her son wasn't paying attention. "Captain Stairs wake up."

"Mum I'm not," he said snapping out of his thoughts, "Very funny, ooh you found them. Thanks mum," James said smiling.

"What's troubling you?"

"When you and Lily had your chats she didn't happen to mention what she wanted to be when she grew up?"

"No I don't think so, she said something about a horse or a giraffe, something with a long neck, but I think that was in reference to her sister."

"Okay so that sucks, did she ask what I wanted to be."

"No. But when I think about it, she did see your eighth birthday party where everyone was dressed up as something, with you in your pirate outfit with Jemmy dressed as a parrot."

"Mum," James groaned, "And I still don't see why I couldn't have a real parrot."

"Why are you asking?" Mrs. Potter asked as she watched James pull on his trouser, "You've put on weight."

"I have not," James said as he struggled into his trousers, "Ok just a little bit," James breathed, "But they'll stretch, a bit. I hope."

"And please don't start on; about how Lily was perfect for me," James added as he pulled on his mask and hat before smiling at his mother, "I really don't need the agony at the moment."

"Have fun," Mrs. Potter said smiling at her son, "And be good."

"Yes mum."

…

"This is ridiculous, I mean look at me, wings. I'm wearing wings; people are going to think I wanted to be a pixie," Lily hissed to Penny as the entered the, "And what if James recognises me."

"If he did then I'd give him a prize, because well you don't look like the Lily Evans I live with. Now leave me be I want to go find someone to hook up with."

"Penny please don't leave me," Lily whined, "I only came because you wanted me to, please don't leave me."

"Lils, I love you I really do, but it's been way too long since, well I think cobwebs are starting to form."

"Bordering on too much information," Lily mumbled.

"Go find yourself a pirate and well have your dirty little way with him."

"I'm starting to regret everything I ever told you."

"Well, I'm still going to find someone to hook up with," Penny said scanning the room, "Like that guy would be good."

Lily was about to protest at Penny leaving but decided against it since she wouldn't win.

Left standing at the doors, Lily looked inside the great hall and saw people sitting around tables laughing at costumes and talking happily among themselves. In a corner of the room a couple were curled up comfortably and kissing furiously. Lily sighed, what she wouldn't give for that to be her and James.

What made everything worse was that today was supposed to be their second anniversary, and that she loved him more than she thought humanly possible.

She had never meant to be so in love with him, but she was, and she couldn't help it.

Deciding it would only depress her more if she just stood there watching, Lily slowly walked outside into the fresh evening air.

…

She had been sitting there an hour, he knew because she had come out and sat down on the rock by the lake at the exact same time that he had sat down under the great oak tree.

He stood up figuring he could keep her company, and walked over to the girl in the green fairy dress.

"I couldn't help but notice you were sitting all by yourself and figured you might want some company," James said, "I have firewhisky," he added shaking the bottle, listening to the liquid slosh around inside.

She laughed, "Sure pull up a bit of rock."

"So what's a pretty girl like you sitting outside all alone at a party like this?"

"What's an eligible bachelor sitting outside all alone with said _pretty girl_ at a party like this?" she replied, "Nice pirate outfit," she smiled looking at him, his shirt half unbuttoned, his hat askew and a label on his shoulder saying _there should be a parrot here but I think the sharks ate him._

He shrugged, "I guess I only came because my friends wanted me to get out of the house, and my mum wouldn't stop hassling me about how I need to… never mind," he said. "So a fairy?"

"Hmn yes a fairy, Peter Pan play when I was younger, Tinkerbelle you know. I'm also aware the dress should be yellow, but well there weren't any."

He chuckled, "My mum took me to see that when I was five, I tried to get her to get me a parrot once."

"She said no?"

"She said no," James nodded, "Whisky?"

…

Another hour passed and the firewhisky bottle had successfully been emptied and two giddy people sat on a rock.

She stood up, "Dance with me," she asked holding out her hand to him.

He looked up into her mask brown eyes and brown locks wondering what her real colours were, "There's no music," he pointed out standing up.

"Me and one of my ex's used to dance to our favourite song even when it wasn't on," she said smiling, "You don't need music to dance; you need a partner to dance with."

He thought about it, "Ok then."

Lily didn't know what she was doing; they were only supposed to be dancing, so why were they kissing.

Why where they standing in the bloody freezing lake kissing? Now that was a question she wouldn't mind having answered.

"My feet are cold," he mumbled through their kiss.

"We're standing in the lake," she replied softly, her arms around him and her lips next to his ear.

"That'd be why my feet are cold," he said slurring his words slightly. "Let's go for a walk."

So they walked, slowly and not in straight lines, but they walked.

Out of the ground gates, past the apparition point, past a post office, down a spindly road, until they reached a house.

"I live here you know," he mumbled, "I hate living here."

"Why do you hate living here? It's beautiful," she hiccupped.

"It'd be more beautiful if she were here?"

"She?" Lily asked taking off her shoes.

"The most amazing person I've ever known," he replied opening the front door, "I've got warms socks if you want."

She looked at him suspiciously, socks, what kind of socks. Surely they were clean white cotton socks that didn't smell of smelly feet, and were nice and fluffy, and that probably looked really stupid with her dress, but never the less she accepted the proposition of socks.

…

He sat down next to her handing her a coffee; she smiled her thanks and sipped at it.

Neither of them spoke until their cups were empty and placed on the table in front of them.

He looked at her and searched her eyes, something seemed so familiar about them, but he couldn't remember a single curly haired girl with brown eyes from school that had brown hair to match those eyes.

"Chocolate," he said suddenly as though it meant something.

"What?"

"Your hairs the colour of her favourite chocolate," James said leaning in closer.

She giggled nervously and smiled at him as he pulled her closer to him. He was staring at her, not in a perverted kind of way but he was staring at her face. Lily looked at him and wondered if she had a coffee moustache or something when she noticed a corner of his lip turn upwards.

He leaned in and kissed her, he could feel her hands pressed lightly against his chest. Her warm albeit slightly chapped lips returned the kiss almost too tentatively as though she had never been kissed before.

He ran his tongue along the bottom of her top row of teeth just to be sure his tongue wouldn't get bitten off, when her tongue slowly touched his.

_I'm making out with a stranger on my sofa and I feel good about it, _James thought. _Oh god I'm cheating on Lily, fuck, oh shit, oh bugger, oh poo._

He abruptly pulled away, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you."

"What?" she asked staring blankly at him.

"I'm an idiot that's all," he said standing up almost tripping over the table. He felt dizzy, and sat down on a chair, and hiccupped.

"No," she said, "I'm the idiot. I should go."

"No," he said almost jumping out of his chair to stop her, "Please stay. I could do with the company. My friends won't be home for hours," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh," she said sitting back down on the chair, "And I have your socks."

"And you have my socks."

"So why are you an idiot?"

He sighed and stared at the wall, "Well," he began, and paused for a moment, "There's this girl, woman, goddess," he mumbled, "Although she hates it when I call her a girl, so hmn. I've been in love with her ever since I first asked her out and recently I was a bit of an idiot."

She stifled a laugh, "Really an idiot. Again?"

He rolled his eyes; at least the girl had a sense of humour, what was her name again? "I broke up with her, only then does my mum tell me that she not only thinks that she's the one for me, and I don't mean my mum, but that I've just made the biggest mistake of my life. I don't really want to think of not being with her so I felt as though I was cheating on her."

"And you think you're mum is right?"

"I know she's right. Problem is how do you tell a girl that thinks you have commitment issues that you love her and want to marry her and everything that you only broke up with her because you're scared of turning into your father."

"If I were you I'd just go tell her that you're a twat and want to spend the rest of your life making it up to her for being said twat, and would she please marry you, and if she wants have your babies," she said earning a look from him, so she smiled.

"It's not that easy, I really don't want to end up like my father. It'd ruin her, I love her too much to ruin her life."

"What's wrong with your father?" she asked curiously.

"He never really wanted me, so he took it out on my mum."

"He beat your mum?" she said sitting up shocked. "Why didn't she leave? And how can you be sure she'd stick around and take it and I'm not talking about your mum."

"Family law crap thing, I don't know. I never really asked her about it, I think she told my dad this she disowned me when I didn't go into a specific career she had in mind for me. I don't and I don't ever want to see myself hitting her, in a non-playful fashion. I think it might kill me, and anyway I don't want to find out if she'd stay around or not. I'd rather just never hit her."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for over half an hour before either of them said anything.

"I've just remembered something," she mused almost to herself, "I wanted to marry a pirate when I was younger."

He laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yup, I wanted to be a wench."

A silence fell over them again, this time she fell asleep. He looked over to her lying on the sofa sleeping quietly and sighed, found a blanket and covered her with it.

He looked her for a moment and a strand of hair came lose, moving his hand to tuck it behind her ear, he couldn't deny that there was something too familiar about the stranger sleeping on his couch.

To his surprise she giggled, and opened her eyes. He smiled, as she yawned.

"Can I see what you really look like Capitan Hook?"

"I don't have a hook," he point out, "and only if you show me."

"Fairs fair."

He closed his eyes, and she did the same, "When you're ready," he said, taking off his mask.

"Okay," she mumbled, "Ready."

…

"Lily," James gawped, at the red head, not realising that she had grabbed a pillow and started to swing it at him.

"You stupid twat…twat…twat…bastard…twat…IDIOT! You should have told me, ARGH! You said you told me everything," she said hitting him with the pillow.

"I'm sorry," James whimpered, "Please Lily, stop. I love you. Marry me?" James said and to his delight the pillow bashing stopped.

"What?"

"I um asked you to marry me, I mean after all you did say you wanted to marry a pirate. Of course its not…" James was cut off by Lily's lips, and only when he was released he grinned and said, "Is that a yes regardless of the whole I might turn into my dad thing?"

"Yes, but you're still a twat for not telling me," Lily said softly, "I know you. You're the most gentle person and I have realised that you're far too protective of me, so I don't get hurt, and I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

"And did you really want to marry a pirate?" James said amused.

"Yes," Lily said looking at him, "You do make a sexy pirate," she mused before grinning.

James looked at her and smirked, before pulling her into his arms.

**Thank you for reading and once again please review (I'll give you a cookie)**


End file.
